gaykidshavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Magalor
Magalor Background Halcandra was a unique planet, and was like no other compared to numerous other planets within its own respective universe. It was a mechanized planet solely manufactured out of advanced technology, this proves how smart and intelligent the Halcandrans were when it came to technology and magical artifacts. One of these Halcandrans was Magolor, he was like any other, having average intelligence, and had no bad intentions or violent motives... Until one day however. A dragon entitled Landia made its way to the Halcandran planet. There, it decided to cause havoc and spread destruction, within this process the Halcandran species was starting to get eradicated. With Landia obtaining one of the Halcandran's ancient artifacts, the beast was nearly unstoppable. With a source of power so vigorous, it nearly destroyed most Halcandrans on the planet, as well as the planet itself, which went from a planet filled with technology to a volcanic wasteland... However, someone or something had to do something, thus Magolor stepped in. He used his personal vehicle, the Lor Starcutter, to fight against Landia, to stop it from reaching its predominant goal. After a long and sturdy fight, Magolor was in the position of losing, thus he had to retreat. By creating an inter-dimensional portal, Magolor fled the scene, only to let Landia continue what it was doing; kill and destroy. Magolor retreated into another universe, there he crash landed on the world of miracles Planet Popstar. After making his crash course, Magolor was then greeted by Kirby and co., though he didn't introduce himself, as he then figured out that the five major parts that kept his ship functional had scattered across Dreamland. Crushed by this, Magolor began to lose all forms of hope, until Kirby and Co. stepped in and decided to help Magolor retrieve the part of his ship, and get it working again, and thus they depart on a spectacular adventure! A spectacular adventure it was, but it was a long one too. After this long adventure, Magolor rewarded Kirby and his friends a trip to Halcandra, from there he would then request another favor from Kirby. Upon arriving, Magolor then again crash lands once more. This crash landing was caused by Landia, as Magolor would then explain what Landia was and what it did. Therefore, Kirby and his friends sought to beat Landia, and after another adventure, they accomplished their task, however, they were then met with something not even Kirby expected... After congratulating Kirby and his friends for their brave, adventurous actions, Magolor would then obtain the Master Crown. By wearing it, he then transformed into a universal being as he sought to take over and control the entire universe, though ultimately failed in the end as he was then defeated by Kirby. In the present day, Magolor has been considered reformed, and even apologized to Kirby by building an amusement park for him, to show his apologies. Personality Magolor is usually a passive and calm individual, and uses his powers non-destructively quite frequently, same case goes with him having the Master Crown off. Despite his laid back and calmness, of course even Magolor has a limit with temper, though it his limit hasn't been seen nor portrayed yet. Magolor also tends to act quite haughty and superior to people, and can be classified as a weakness. However, because of his significant power, only has this weakness be rarely been shown in action. Powers and Abilities * Superhuman Abilities ( Strength, Speed, Durability, ETC. ) * Magic * Reality Warping * Teleportation * Telekinesis * Granted Immortality * Slight Time Manipulation ( Though in bare bones and in early training, Magolor has been experimenting with the very aspect of time itself. ) * Flight * Energy Projection * Matter Creation/Manipulation * Summoning * Fire Manipulation * Forcefield Generation * Air Manipulation * Danmeku * Size Manipulation * Mind Control * Transformation * Regeneration * Battle Field Removal * Power Nullification * Energy/Power destruction ( Capable of destroying power, matter, and energy simply by crushing it within his own hand. ) * Power Amplification * Black Hole creation * Portal Creation * Genius Intelligence Relationships Newton Magolor and Newton's relationship varied amongst time, though in the present perspective, they do care for each other, and do act like friends. They put their differences and selfish motives towards one and the other behind them, and befriended each other for good. Kirby Though Magolor nearly tried to kill Kirby and his friends in the past, with Kirby attempting to do the same thing, Magolor willingly forgave Kirby after the Master Crown's power corrupted Magolor and seeped through his actual intentions towards Kirby and friends. However, Magolor doesn't see Kirby as much as he used to, but would of course again like to converse with the little pink puffball. Giygas Magolor and Giygas do not ''like each other one bit. Giygas recurrently pokes fun in Magolor due to his past intentions of corruption and lectures him about the crown he wears. Meanwhile, Magolor tries to prove the point that Giygas is an ignorant and arrogant fool who doesn't acknowledge the power or potential of others, and thinks he's extremely haughty toward numerous others, more so than Magolor. The two even fought once, with Magolor winning, and with that, that was the last interaction the two made towards each other. SCP-990 L͡m̗̺̟̭̠͡o͏̺̼̝̰̫b̶̭̩͔̼̠͖͈ ͎̘͚̯s̼̦̻̙͓̹̻z̹͕͙͘h̼ ̢̻̩̬̦Ņ̝̮̹̼z͙̥̝̱͚̖tlo̩͝l̖̹̪̗̬͙͉i̝̼͇̭͉̺ ͔̫̜z͓͉̗̣̙̤̫m͇̤̦̩̮ͅẁ̯̘̠̘̲ ̡̗̭̞̟̼̠̯H̥X̴̝̺͎͖͉̳͚K͖͇͈͈̼̳-̷9̰͖̙̠̻́9͓͈͈̘̻̞̹0͈͕̦͙̞̹ ͝r̞̯m̴̼̗̮͔͔͕̭gv̩̺̖̭̣̥̯i͇̜̗͎͍͡z̪̤̱̻̲͖̯x̬͕̮g̀v͡w̤̹̼ ̞͖̟z̴̹ ͎̠̖͔͉̣u̖͎̤̤v҉ͅd̶͉ ̘̹̜̱͔̱̲g͇̣͓͖̦ṛ̠n͕͕͔ͅv͕h̲̺́,̭̜͚͇ ͉͝d̨͔̪̩͓̤r̺͚̦̮̲g̼s̖̭ ͈̦̫̫͈͇͝g̶̗s҉̭͍̮v͓̮h͍v̳ ̡̲̥̙͕̜̫r̦̩̳̱ͅmg͔̩͇͖̦̯v̵̲̻͙̗̖͓i̲̫͎z̼̤̘x͔̭̺g̱̭̪̀r̙̯l̴̟͔̦̭͇m͙h͎̣̩̯̗ ͇͓͕͎͖̲̣x͚̯͉͎̹l͙m҉͇͔̣̱gz̼̦͙̙̹̫̭r̡m̵̯̪r̫̻̥m͏͍͉ͅt̴ w̜̘͇͕̪̯̝v͙̩̭͢g̵̺̤͓͍̯̲̮z̲͙͎̣̗̪̹r͍̩͖o̢̟͇̠̲̮h̷̰̰ ̶̩̘̬̘̝N̴̥̻̪ẓ̨̪̲̺̫ͅt̶̘̝̯̜̟͉̰l̞̖̲o̵̮͙͍̱l͠í̠ ̟̦̥̬̩͘ly̢̳̺̤͓͉g҉͖̞̗̙͈z̸̟̤̣̳̖r̫̫̳͎̰͝m̭͇͇̘h͕̣ ̺u͙͈̫i̸̠̪͔̹͔̖l̨n͙͔̟̥͎ ̖͖̙̫H̸X͎̪̭̣̰Ḳ͎̫̻͠-̶͍99͏̠ͅ0͓̺́.̠̠͚̦̜͔́ W͙͚̺̻̠̮̳v̯͎͇̞hk̩̳͜rg͕̝̼̀v͖ ̡̥̮9͕̹̟͔̱̻̜90̺̹̹̤ ͕̘k҉̝̰̯v̝͙̫͎̗͇̗z̠̯̟̼x̝͍̕v͖̼̮̝͎̗̀ṳ̺͚̘̟̮f̩̺͟o͍̰o̢͚͉̝̜̠b̯͉͚͉̳ ̥̩̻̹x̶͇͔̳̩̞lm̸ḙ̹͖̮̫͢v̡ì̥̞̹̪ḩrm̝̞̼͜t̥͕̭̳̹͚̕ ̩̦͈̜ͅd̮͔̳̱̪̀r͈̰̭͖͉g̼͓͖̘̠̯̪s̭͚͙̫̜ ͎͎͍ͅNz̡̼̝̟̗̭̪̙t̷͎͕̙̖͍̹l͏̤̣̮̻̻̜o̙̤̝̬̻͓̩̕l̦̦̹̹i͠,͇̞͈͢ ̬̜̩9̘̯̥͉͜9̨͔̟̩0͔̖̝̼͍ ̰̯̤͎͚͞r̮̭̟̞h̙̦̕ ̴̖̞̱͓͎̝͓l̩̭̥̘̩͉͟m͎̙̻v̳̫̹͈͕̕ͅ ̱͍͝l̻̻̪͔͔͙̙ṷ͈̠̲̙ ̶͖͍g͉̘͍͎̥s̞͕̣͖̣͝v҉ͅ ͉̮͈u̯̼̬͖̳̣v̱̻͇ḓ̝ ̩x͎̩i̵̗͎̖͙v͇z͍̱̼̮̯͟g̜f͓̟i̘̭͕̯v̮͜ḥ̭̩̱͇̰͕ ̳͙̞̤̲͠Nz͓̹t̳̥̰͚ͅl͢o̗͔͍̭̫̗̪͜l̗͓̥͍̬͉̩͘i͈̹͎̤̤̻ ̺̜̟̙̕z̼̻̻x͚̖͕g̪̰̰̼͉f̫z̫̻͔̪o̜͕o͓͉͙̤b̸̯͈̟͙͕ ͔͕̬̳̣̙u̱͎͞v̬͔̮̻͉͞z͏ih̹̬̹̥̥.̠͔̮͈̝͚̼ ͅNz͔̰̠̥̘̺t̤̭̟͚̮ḻ͈o͍ļ̪̣̮͓̼̫͙i̢̹͈̠ͅ ͚̺̰̤ṟ̸̪̯h̪͎͖ ̸f̙̥͖̘mh̫͜f̨̮͎̣̩͓̩̮ì̤v ̩̼̣̬ͅl͖̹̘ų̬̭̺̗͙̬ ͙̠̖̼̳9̛͎͚̥̟̲̮9̺̞͡0̧̲̰̠̹͍̯̼'͞h͡ ̷͍̳̜u̘̣͍̱̳̬f͈͚̞͙ó̮o̦̰͕̖͈̫͕ ͚̙̩͟&͚ ̭̟g̺̘͈͓̗͓͚͠i͔̺f̪͇͇͙͚v͡ ̙̟k̡͔͖ͅl͕̥͖͖̹̰g͟v͔͙̙̠̥͢m̳͉̳gr̰̰̲͔͚̼̩ẓ͜o͓̫̖̻,̠̭̰̙̝ ̛s̻̭̦l̠̳̙͉̼͈͓ḑ̟ ̬̯̞̘̪̠w̯̻͉͔z̜̱̩m͕̬̺̘̯t̫̼̲̥̣v͈̫̺̻̱i͟l̥͔f͚̺̫͔͇̫͢h ͍̦̲̥̮sr̵̤̱͔̙̲͎͓h̗̗̲̙̙̮͖ ̗͓̥k̳̠̙̩̘̪l̠̜d̴̪v͇͙͙̦i̫͍̪̮ͅ ͖̞̪͉̺s̸̟̙͖r̰͙͉͍͡h̶͚̮͎̬,̛̖̭ͅ ͇z͘m̭̗̪͇͓͎̫w/͖̟͇l̪̦̞̹͎͚͖͢i̙̣͉͠ ̰̯͕͞ḏ̰̭̥̦͖̝͟s͍͚͙͝z̪̭g̴̞̗̯͉̙ ̰̗͈̤sv ͎̻̯͔v̴͚̯͇͈̮̤͇e̱̯̼̩͚̥v̱̟̙̼̱m̷͇̮͍̭̗̝̙ ̝͙͖͎̙͖̜r҉̝͎h̶͈̟͚.҉ ̟̪ͅͅS̵͖̲̫̙̰r̛h ͍̱͡g̡̰͔̰s͏̲̗̻̥̟͎͓l̢̯̤̭͈̹͙f̮̱͈́ͅt̳̰̼͓̮͟sg̝͖͙̤̭̫̗ḥ̶͍̞̼͙̤ ͙̩̪̭̹̙͔z̵͎͓̼̖͕ͅi͕̺̗̥͚l̗̝̪ͅf̶̗̪̙͈̮m̷̰w̷̩͙̻̜̫ͅ ͓9̤̤̮̱̝9̵̩̬̱0̝̭̖̩͖̙ ̠̲̫͡r͏̗̳̳͈h̶̬̫̘ ̡͉̻̰͔j̳͉f̣̗͚̯ṟ̫̟g̶v̙͚̪̘̟̙͖ ̛h͔r̢̥͕̮͈̳̼̻n̲̳̳̝̗̪r͢o̙͖̪̠̼̭z͍͓͍̣̲̬̱i҉ ͙g͈͉̖͕̮̬̳ļ ̛̻̹̝͈̙g̞s̢͎ͅz͔̮̘̼̳g̯̮̙̖̳͓ ̴l̵ṳ̥̦̙̮̘ ͖M͖͙̪͠v͈͔̘͍̬̘ḍg̤̗l̗͍̲͎͟m̶̟̤̱̰͍'̰̳ẖ̣̻.͎͕̰͎̖ Trivia * Magolor once held another universe under his whim and control. ''It’s all too lucky he didn’t destroy it in the end. * Magolor is arguably Kirby's most powerful enemy to-date, never has none of Kirby's other foes match up to Magolor's powers, not even Void Termina in some cases. * He once fought and tied against The Emperor of Mankind via a forfeit from both of them. * Magolor was once generous enough to give Ochako Uraraka a small fragment of his gravitational power. Even with that small fragment, it's capable of manipulating the orbit of planets itself. Gallery kirby_star_allies___potential_dream_friends_by_zieghost-dc7bz7x.png KRTDL_Captain.png 3ec259e8537333340611c724c113eba4.jpeg f (3).jpg f (5).jpg 4cde1ee4721213155f596e61293fedb8.png Magolor_soul.jpg 6OornD79_400x400.png 2ef82dc2c5cabcde957ff471e5ea1243.gif 1446869282813.gif tumblr_ofpygdqOe31v2pzzno1_r1_400.gif Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Vigorous Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Mindbreaker Characters